


bad idea

by kurodai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurodai/pseuds/kurodai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a little drabble i wrote for a prompt on <a href="http://daichi-jpg.tumblr.com/post/139881585448/i-know-you-said-you-may-not-be-down-for-it-so-no">tumblr</a>!!<br/>the prompt was: “this is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. of course I’m in” :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble i wrote for a prompt on [tumblr](http://daichi-jpg.tumblr.com/post/139881585448/i-know-you-said-you-may-not-be-down-for-it-so-no)!!  
> the prompt was: “this is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. of course I’m in” :)

This was a horrible idea. If he were to say so, it would seem strange, considering who he was. He said it anyway.

“This is a horrible idea.”

Kuroo glanced over to him from where he was shifting a few things around in the middle of the empty street. “What?”

Regarding him for a moment, Bokuto tilted his head to the side. “Have you done this before?” he asked, and when the brunet seemed offended that the question would even come to mind, added, “Because it seems like a horrible idea.”

Standing upright, Kuroo narrowed their distance, one hand to his chest as if he might go off on a dramatic rant about betrayal. Instead, he offered a small smirk. “Don’t you trust me?”

It was Bokuto’s turn to be offended by the query, but before he could reply, a familiar arm was thrown around his shoulders and he was being lured from the yard and into the road to see the other Captain’s handiwork up close.

Laid out in the street before them was a makeshift obstacle course. At one end, there was a small ramp made out of a large plank of wood and a cinder block; a few feet beyond there was a length of old pipe, and then a few rocks in varying sizes spread a few inches apart, three more cinder blocks in a row, another ramp, this time resting atop a volleyball, and finally… “Is that me?”

“All you have to do it lay there,” Kuroo said, his tone a bit too reassuring given the circumstances.

The last part of the course was easy enough to understand. At the very end, Kuroo had drawn it in chalk.

“It looks like a murder happened here,” Bokuto pointed out. And when he stepped closer and realized just how poorly drawn the chalk outline of the person was, he cocked an eyebrow. “And the murder victim traced themselves.”

“I’d like to see you draw any better!”

Bokuto’s laughter was beginning to echo in the open street and Kuroo couldn’t help the chuckle that fought to join it. After a moment, he shook his head. “Forget the drawing okay.” He met Bokuto’s gaze and a grin settled on his lips like a challenge. “You in?”

Bokuto smiled. “It’s beautiful.”

-

“I said I was sorry!”

“What the hell?”

“I’m _sorry!"_

“You said you could do it, why did I trust you, this was a horrible idea.”

Kuroo groaned. His hands covered his face, and he cautiously spread his fingers just enough to look through the spaces between them.

Bokuto was still in the same position. On top of the poorly drawn chalk outline, curled in on himself, arms hugging tightly to his stomach where Kuroo’s skateboard had come down on top of him. While Kuroo was on it. He was muttering curses under his breath, rocking from side to side. After a moment, the sun was blocked from his vision, and he looked up to see Kuroo standing over him wearing the most pitiful expression he had ever seen.

“Are you okay?”

With a groan, Bokuto reached up and Kuroo helped him to his feet. “It’s fine,” he said, though his ragged breathing made him a little unconvincing. He lifted his shirt to check the damage, winced when he pressed his fingers into the freshly formed bruise, and then smiled anyway. The bruise would be pretty cool and Kuroo was guilty enough already. “I’m fine, really.”

Kuroo visibly eased up at the remark. He eyed the torn fabric of Bokuto’s shirt. He exhaled sharply. “You do it now.”

Bokuto blinked. “What.”

“You do it.” Kuroo motioned to the smudged chalk victim and then to himself. “I’ll lay down and you jump over me.”

“Did you forget what just happene –”

“Bo.” Kuroo’s hands settled on Bokuto’s shoulders, fingers squeezing lightly. “I want you to.”

-

“I’m sorry!”

Kuroo’s groan was muffled into his hands.

“Is it bad?”

“You didn’t even try to jump.”

“I told you I can’t skateboard, why did you let me do this!”

“This was a horrible idea.”


End file.
